Love Stays in Harsh Times
by DippingIntoWords
Summary: HIATUS. Lulu and Wakka start getting closer after Sins's defeat. An old friend comes to warn them Spira's in danger and our heros need to save it once more. Another comes and gets in the way of Wakka and Lulu's relationship. Can they save the world?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Square Enix, Final Fantasy, nothing!

* * *

It had been a month since Sin was defeated, and things were looking like they used to. New things were going on all the time in Spira. The Youth League and New Yevon were just two of those things, both always fighting. Also, the Macalania Woods were slowly disappearing, and no one knows why. Possibly because of the heat these days. Some days, it got so unbearably hot, the Al Bheds had to leave the desert, and on others it got so cold visitors remained far, far away from Mt. Gagazet! So many things were changing, except for the last summoner and her guardians:

Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku spent the day sitting around the beach in the shade. "It's sooooo hot today!" Rikku complained, wiping the sweat off her fore head. "I agree." Lulu fanned herself, her moogle rested on her shoulder to get a cool breeze. "Why don't we go swimming?" Rikku suggested. "Because blitz ball practice starts in a minute and by the time we're ready the practice will have been started." Yuna informed her cousin. "Aw poopie!" Rikku crossed her arms. "Here they come now." Yuna informed her friends as each member of the Besaid Aurochs marched to the beach, each with a ball and in swim trunks. "Hey, you three alright?" Wakka stopped to have a quick chat. "No. It's too hot. How do you play in this weather?" Rikku moaned. "Easy, ya? We spend it in the water." "Go finish practice." Lulu ordered, not wanting to talk about the heat any longer. "Okay. Bye." Wakka ran to his team. "Hustle!" "Milgo Kimarhi'c uh Gagazet eh dra rayd." Rikku grumbled under her breath.

---

"Nice work boys! Practice is tomorrow same time, ya?" Wakka finished an hour and a half later. Rikku, Lulu and Yuna waited for Wakka to tell them it was alright to go swimming, all dressed in a bathing suit and Lulu's moogle played in the sand. "Practice is done." Wakka strolled over to his friends. Rikku and Yuna grinned with glee. "Last one to the water is a rotten chocobo egg!" Rikku shouted. "Lulu, you in?" Wakka asked. "No." Lulu shook her head. "Fine, would you mind?" the three ready to race got in a straight line while Lulu stood beside them. "Ready, set... go." Everyone shot like a bullet. In the lead was Wakka, then Rikku, Yuna and Rikku again! Lulu couldn't help but keep her eyes on Wakka. _"Stop it! He's Chappu's brother!!" _Lulu mentally shook her head free. Yuna sprinted as fast as she could with Wakka catching up. _"I'll be first, ya? I'll impress Lu - what? What am I thinking, ya?" _Wakka got lost in thought. In the end, Rikku won with Yuna and Wakka tied for second. "I won! Yay!" Rikku jumped around. "Good job." Lulu stood next to the panting runner ups. "You too." "Thanks." was all they could manage.

---

"Aw c'mon Lu! Why not?! It's safe, ya?" Wakka stood with Lulu waist deep in the water while Rikku and Yuna swam, pretending not to notice. "I don't want to go any father." Lulu replied in her usual, composed tone. "What's wrong, ya?" Wakka came closer, making Lulu take a step back. "I just don't want to go that far." Lulu took another attempt to convince Wakka nothing was wrong. Wakka sighed. If he continued, he may upset Lulu. But he may possibly get her to go further with him.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rikku asked Yuna, both just swimming in position. "I don't know... But I think it has to do with Lulu's fear of drowning." Yuna suggested.

"Lu, if it's about drowning don't worry. I'm here, ya? So are Rikku and Yuna. You're safe." Wakka manoeuvred himself so he was now standing closer to Lulu. Lulu took a silent deep breath and exhaled. "Alright." and nodded her head. Wakka held his hand out and Lulu hesitated to take it.

"You see that?!?" Rikku almost shouted if not for the fact she'd ruin the moment. "Yeah. We should give them some space." Yuna led Rikku underwater to the shore to give the two some room.

---

"See Lu, it's not so bad, ya?" he brought them deeper so the water was just a few more inches higher and helped Lulu to float. "Wakka, please don't let me go." Lulu watched the clouds pass by. "I already did, ya?" "What?!" Lulu lost concentration and thought she'd fall beneath the ocean, and waved her arms around to find a grip, but instead she felt herself being caught by a pair of strong arms and her arm was just barely around Wakka's neck. "I told you Lu, you're not going to drown, ya?" Wakka shook his head. It had just hit them that Lulu was being held bridal style, and so close to Wakka. Remembering Yuna and Rikku were still around, Wakka set Lulu back on the ground and Lulu removed her arm. "Thank you." she looked away to hide the red from her face. "No problem, ya?" Wakka did the same. "Lulu!" Rikku and Yuna rushed over. "Are you 'Kay?" "I'm fine, thank you. I've had enough water for today. I'm going to dry off." Lulu left for her hut.

---

At the bon fire that night the four were still a little wet. It was late and half the villagers were in bed already while the others sat and spoke among themselves. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Rikku enquired. "I don't know." Yuna shrugged. Wakka opened his mouth to suggest something but Lulu cut him off, "If tomorrow's going to be anything like today I don't want to play blitzball." her moogle rested in her lap. "Awww. Lulu, where do you get moogles from?" Rikku watched it lie motionless. "I can't remember too well, my mother gave it to me when I was younger." Lulu replied. _"I remember that, ya? You were so happy Lu." _Wakka could recall that day.

**"Look Chappu! Look Wakka! I got a moogle from my mom!" a young girl of six skipped over to her two friends with a moogle jogging beside her. "Cool, ya?" Wakka - a year older - bent over to get a closer look. "Ya." Chappu agreed, doing the same as his older brother. "She said that with more practice I could be a better black mage like her, maybe even better!" "Lu, that'd be so cool ya? You could be all" Chappu made whooshing noises that were supposed to be noises of magic "on the fiends!" Wakka and Lulu starred at Chappu for a moment, then all three burst into laughter.**

"Awesome!!" Rikku cheered. "Yeah. Wakka, do you think we should head to Luca tomorrow?" Yuna turned to her friend. "Oh ya! Great." it was clear he had zoned out. "I'm going to bed now." Lulu rose, moogle cradled in her arm. "Me too, ya? I'll see you tomorrow." Wakka got up and waled with Lulu until they reached his hut, and Lulu continued on to hers. _"They look so great together."_ Rikku thought.

---

Over in Guadosalam, the Far Plane was having some troubles. Pyrflies were flying every which way, troubled, rather that elegant, calm. "Something's not right." Tidus stated the obvious. "Of course not." Auron scratched his chin. "The barrier between the Far Plane and the world of the living is thinning." A guado approached Auron, Jecht, Braska and Tidus. "Maester Jyscal." Braska greeted. "Hello." he returned the greeting. "I managed to do it once before, do you remember? To help people understand my son was dangerous. You were there." Tidus thought for a moment. "I remember now. Yuna had to send you..." "Yes. It's much like that, except I used a special way to get out, but now, now the wall is thinning, and you need to help bring it back to the way it was. Many brave people have died, but so have many enemies as well. You need to help. I'm afraid I can't hold my son back for much longer." Jeyscal shook his head in disappointment. "We'll help hold him back. Son, you have to go." "Wait! What?! Seymour -" and without any warnings or further instructions, Jecht pushed Tidus off the edge and into the water. "You forgot to mention that will take him to his desired destination..." Braska informed Jecht. "He'll find out soon enough." Jecht nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

"Milgo Kimarhi'c uh Gagazet eh drec rayd." "Lucky Kimarhi's on Gagazet in this heat."

First chapter! Sorry if it's a bit too short. Please review, I'll leave a longer chapter next time!

xmoonsx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is my disclaimer for this chapter and the next to come.

Sorry it took so long. I've got alot of work right now...

* * *

Yuna and Rikku were sent to find out what time the boat for Luca would be both arriving. "Why we gotta wait here, ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head. "Incase it comes now." Lulu replied. The two awaited the boat on the beach, too egar to leave or to wait on the dock. "Lu, do... do you see that?" Wakka took several steps closer to the water until he was ankle deep. Something was emerging from the ocean. "What is it?" Lulu joined him. "The boat will be here at - what are you two doing?" Yuna ran up to them, Rikku tagging behind. "Something's comin', ya?" Wakka explained, pointing to the bubbles. Suddenly, a blond, tanned male poked his head up from the water, groggy and blurry eye sight. "It's-!" Lulu stopped herself. "It's him!" Rikku jumped. "Tidus, you're back?!?!" Yuna ran into the water, but before she could reach him, he blacked out and went back under. Rikku, Lulu and Yuna gasped. "Hold on! I'm coming, ya?" Wakka sprinted in and dived after him.

---

It was black, with only voices speaking. "Good job Yuna, ya? I think he's awake now." "Ec ra U.G?" "His eyes are opening." Tidus's vision went from very blurry to crystal clear in seconds. He could see his friends he once left behind now circled around him. "Ugh, my head..." he moaned, coughed up water, and slowly sat upright. Everyone gave him some room. _"How did I get here? ...Oh yeah... Oh!" _Tidus's eyes shot wide open, before he could say his warning, Yuna embraced him with a hug, making him almost forget his reason to be here. Wakka joined in, as well as Rikku. "Hey, before we get back to doing anything, I have to tell you something!" he was released, and as he was, he took in a deep breath and explained what was going on with the thinning of the Far Plane and what Jeyscal warned him about. "Now way!" Rikku stared in disbelief. "Yeah, and if we don't hurry, something might happen..." "This is insane, ya? How would it disappear?" "I'm here." Tidus shrugged. "Macalaina is disappearing as well." Lulu added in. "Well, yeah... but.." "It doesn't matter. What does is that people are going to take notice and -" "Hey! Look! Luzzu's back!" Lulu was cut off by distant voices. "Luzzu? Luzzu! How did you get here?" another voice shouted, sounding like Gatta. "Looks like they already have..." Yuna felt worried.

In the forest part of Besaid, just outside the beach, was Luzzu, Gatta and a villager. The two slowly backed away from the once said to be dead friend. Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, Yuna and Lulu ran to the scene. "Luzzu! How'd you get here, ya?" Wakka asked. Everything was so puzzling. "I came from the Far Plane." he replied, and seemed to have no clue either as to how he got here. Gatta and the villager were almost out of sight, fleeing to the village. "Luzzu, you can't scare people. ...Please try not to make yourself noticeable." Yuna still couldn't believe what was going on. "I understand Yuna. I will try my best.." he promised, nodding. "Thank you." Yuna nodded as well. "Oooh... This is gonna be hard..." Rikku thought out loud almost silently to herself, remarking on finding a way to turn the world back.

---

The group missed the boat to Luca to spend the day with Tidus on the island. "So much has changed since you left..." Yuna spoke as she and Tidus walked hand in hand onto the dock. "I noticed there's not as many people going to the Temples these days." Tidus stopped as she did as they reached the end. "It started after we defeated Sin." she wished to change the subject "I missed you... so much." Yuna looked up to him, a small smile on her face. "I missed you too." Tidus wrapped his arms around her. Tidus bent over to kiss Yuna, and Yuna felt so much better knowing Tidus was back, but the fact that he was possibly here for a limited time scared her.

Meanwhile, Lulu and Wakka stayed in the village with Rikku, sitting on the Temple steps. "How long do you think he'll stay this time?" Rikku fiddled with her fingers. "I'm not sure. It also seems almost impossible that he's here..." Lulu pondered on. "Yeah. I wonder why _we_ have to fix it up, ya?" Wakka threw in his comment. "Maybe it's 'cause Yuna defeated Sin." Rikku looked up to him. "Maybe so." Lulu got deeper into thought, but her expression remained the same: stoic. They sat in silence while many deceased friends passed by, saying hello to loved ones still around. "I wonder why we havn't seen Chappu yet, ya?" Wakka continued to watch. Something about Wakka's comment made it uncomfortable to be around. "I'm... gonna go see if anyone needs my help..." Rikku dashed away, not wanting to hear a fight over Wakka's dead brother.

For a while now, when Chappu was brought up, Wakka and Lulu would distance themselves for several days. It just wasn't right to see them ignoring each other. It usually only happened when they fought. Rikku and Yuna wouldn't bother them about many things when they were angry, but the two always made up. "Chappu was sent, ya? He should be he if everyone else is." Wakka spoke, feeling Lulu's eyes on him. "He'll turn up soon." Lulu simply said.

---

"Do they always keep to themselves now?" Tidus leaned over to Rikku, not taking his eyes off the couple across from him. "Only when they want to be alone." she whispered back with a wink. Tidus couldn't help but ask, "Are they... Have they gotten together yet?" "Nope." Rikku sighed as she shook her head. "But be careful, when they fight, it's the worst time to talk to them." Rikku warned. Tidus nodded and after a second removed his eyes from them.

"Lu? Do you think there's a chance he could stay - for good?" Wakka enquired, watching Tidus as he held Yuna's hand and talked. "I'm not sure." Lulu slightly shook her head. "If he's here, does that mean the Fayth are back? Are they dreaming? And if they are, for how long?" Lulu told Wakka her questions. "Good point, ya?" Wakka nodded his head.

---

"You're not getting away with this!!" Jecht charged for Seymour, but Seymour casted thunderga and Jecht tumbled to the ground, just lying there. "I already have..." he gazed upon four bodies on the ground in front of him as he strolled out causally, like nothing happened. When he stepped into Guadosalam, everyone felt fear and terror, frozen at the sight. As he made his way, voices spoke, curious, worried, frightened. "I mean you no harm." Seymour raised his hands in the air and took off.

"Damn it! He's gone!" Jecht peeked up. "He's going to cause much harm." Braska rose up. "But why?" Auron scratched his chin. "Revenge." Jyscal replied. "He have to hurry! Now!"

---

After a breakfast of fruit, everyone sat on the beach, deciding what to do. "I think we should help out - with putting the Far Plane how it should be." Rikku said her opinion. "Great idea, but how?" Yuna enquired. "We'll do what we did on the pilgrimage, ya?" Wakka suggested. "I don't know.." Yuna thought for a moment. "It _will_ work! We should get started!" Tidus got to his feet. "But how?" Yuna asked. "Why not ask the Fayth for some ideas? If Tidus is back, why not the Fayth?" Lulu suggested.

The priests in the Temple were amazed to see Lady Yuna and her guardians here of all places. It was said she was a traitor, and not a follower of Yevon. "What are you doing here?" a priest ran to her side. "I'm testing a theory..." she halted. "Of what may I ask?" "It's very important.." she started off again. "But -" "We won't do nothin' bad, ya?" Wakka tried to convince him. In the Chamber of the Fayth, the group awaited Valefor's Fayth to appear. "Hello." she greeted after fading in. "I know you are on a new quest, but it will be difficult. First, you must be prepared, for the fiends are still around, and they are no weaker than before." "We would like to know, how the barrier between our world, and the Far Plane became thin." Yuna spoke for her friends as well as herself. "A man on terror, death, and revenge started it all. He used magic to weaken it, to let the dead through." the Fayth paused, awaiting another question. But when she received none, she went on. "You must first got to Killika, to find another Fayth, who will help you on your journey as well. I wish you luck." and the Fayth disappeared.

"The Fayth are are here..." Tidus watched his friends move as a group. "We're off to Killika!" Rikku jumped in the air.

A new adventure was to start. New difficulties. Trying to save the world once more. And Rikku's cheeriness wasn't helping it at all.

"When do we have to leave?" Yuna turned to her friends. "5:00 sharp, ya?" Wakka replied. "It's only 7:30. We have lots of time." Rikku skipped. "I got blitz practise at 1:00" Wakka was thinking up a what to tell the Aurochs he'd be gone again.

---

"Good job boys. I'll see ya when I get back, ya?" Wakka had already explained to the team how he'd be away for some time. The Aurochs seemed a little disappointed, but accepted it. Tidus was able to join in the practise, giving everyone tips and hints that were sure to make them win a game. After losing the Luca cup back when Yuna was on her pilgrimage, the Aurochs won almost all their games!

The three female friends were ready, waiting by the higher view of the village. "They're taking too long!" Rikku was now sitting with her back against a large rock. "Practise makes perfect. It's better to spend more time practising than goofing off." Lulu stood close to the edge of the large hill. "She's right Rikku." Yuna rested herself beside her cousin. After Yuna's comment, it was silent. "Lulu! Look how much you've grown!" a woman's soft but excited voice was heard. All three girls turned to see a couple with features much like Lulu's.

Both were slender, pale, and had black hair, but the male was taller, and the woman had a more angular face. The man wore bright greens, blues and whites while the woman had on pinks, purples and a pasty white. They looked young to be Lulu's parents, but they _did_ die when Lulu was five. "Mom? Dad?" Lulu was caught off guard. She hadn't seen her parents in ages! "Honey," her dad opened his arms, and Lulu hesitated to move toward them, before giving them an actual hug. "We missed you." Lulu's mother held her tight for an extra moment, being a little more emotional. "I missed you too." she whispered so only they could hear. "Oh!" Lulu pulled herself away and quickly returned to her normal self. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my friends: Yuna and Rikku." Lulu introduced them. "Yuna, Rikku, these are my parents." Neither girl had met them - after all, she met Wakka, Lulu and Chappu when they were twelve and thirteen. The sitting girls rose up and stuck a hand out each. "Nice to meet you." Yuna greeted, shaking hands with both parents. "Nice to meet you, um... um.." "I'm Mary and this is Ted." Lulu's mother helped Rikku out. "Mary. Ted." Rikku nodded while shaking hands. "Where's Wakka and Chappu?" Ted asked. "Wakka's at the beach and Chappu... Chappu died." Lulu informed her parents. "We know, we spoke with him. He said he was going to come, but isn't he here?" Mary had a puzzled look while Ted remained stoic. It surprised Yuna how much Lulu was like Mary and Ted.

Wakka and Tidus were about to leave the beach when they saw what looked like a young couple appear from around the corner. The male looked more like Wakka, but his hair was rather short, except the front, which looked a little like Wakka's hair, but a quarter size. The woman looked more like Chappu, but long hair just brushing her elbows. The woman wore a yellow dress, sandals, and a blue belt while the man wore baggy yellow pants, sandals and a blue handkerchief around his neck. Both were average height, and the woman was a little rounder.

Wakka dropped his ball, mouth fall wide open, a shocked look as well. "Wakka!" the couple called. Wakka raced over, embracing his parents, giving his mother a warm kiss on the cheek the way you greet relatives. "How did you get here?!?" Wakka was so excited to see his parents again. "We came from the Far Plane." his mother answered. "Where's Chappu?" Wakka seemed eager to see his little brother again. "He's not here? Last time we saw him he was talking to Lulu's family." his had a hint of worry in his eyes, but they drifted to Tidus who stood a distance back, playing with a blitzball. "Who's that, ya?" he enquired. "That's my friend Tidus. Really amazing blitz player, ya?" Wakka turned around. "Tidus, c'me here!" Tidus rushed to Wakka's side. "Hi." he extended his arm to shake hands. "These are my parents: Janice and Will." he introduced them. "Hello." "Hi." the parents warmly smiled. "Is Lulu around? She might know where Chappu is, ya?" Janice got an idea.

---

In the village, it was like a big family get together. Yuna, Tidus and Rikku stood together and watched as friends caught up. "You mean you havn't seen him come either?" Mary put a hand to her mouth. "Nope. We saw him last with you, ya?" Will nervously scratched his head. "No...? Did you see him walk in the water fall?" Janice spoke. "Nope. He said he was waiting for you." Ted explained. Wakka managed to sneak out of the huddle of people full of questions and joined the remaining three out of the conversation. "Looks like my brudda might still be in the Far Plane, ya?" Wakka filled them in. Lulu slided out as well and joined the others. "I don't know why he's here, but from what they're saying he's still in the Far Plane." Lulu sighed.

---

Chappu came across four men, confused and feeling out of place. "Excuse me, have you seen four people? Two women and two men?" he gave a description of Will, Janice, Ted and Mary. "Nope." Jecht shook his head. "Sorry." Braska did the same. "Yes. They jumped int the waterfall." Auron pointed to it. "Thank you." and he dived into the water.

---

Lulu managed to settle down the group of fussing adults while Wakka made lunch consisting of vegetable soup and a small bun. "He'll turn up soon." Lulu convinced them, all sitting on the bed in Wakka's hut. The other three sat on the bench eating away. "Did they worry alot?" Rikku questioned. "My ma and dad did, and Mary. But Ted... he was always calm ya? Like Lu." Wakka poured some soup for Lulu. "Thank you." she took it when he handed it to her. Lulu stood with Wakka by the entrance, talking while watching the worried settle down. "It's great to have them back, ya?" Wakka smiled. "I thought you said you didn't remember them?" Lulu gazed to her friend. "I didn't, but when I saw them that day, something triggered out memories, ya?" Lulu didn't have any comment, so put a spoon full of food in her mouth. "Lu, I think you got them quiet." Wakka watched the silence of the once dead eating. "I guess so.." she watched them. "If we're not doing anything tomorrow, and our parents are under control, you wanna go get lunch?" Wakka glanced at her. "Maybe." Lulu spoke flatly. After another moment of silence, Chappu walked in. "Chappu!" everyone called out.

* * *

"Rc ra U.G?" "Is he O.K?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chappu looked around to see all eighteen eyes staring at him. "Hi..." he felt tense, as if all were after him.

"What took you so long, ya?" his mother set the meal down on the small table in front of her and made her way to hug him.

"I... I got lost ya?" he admitted to embarrassment. "Lulu! You look beautiful, ya?" Chappu hugged her next.

"Thank you. You look great." there was a strange feeling in Wakka when he watched Chappu hug her. One he hadn't felt in a while. Was it anger? No, it couldn't be that. Chappu was the best little brother. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway.

"Wakka!!" Chappu embraced his big brother.

"Hey brudda."

Yuna, Tidus and Rikku could sense the bad vibes between the three. "Fa'na kuhhy ryja y bnopmas..." Rikku spoke in Al Bhed to the two sitting with her so the other's couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Tidus wore a puzzled look. Surprisingly he remembered Al Bhed from the journey.

"Don't you remember? Lulu was to marry Chappu." Yuna filled him in.

"Right. And they're going to have a hard time getting together if Chappu's here..." Tidus whispered softly.

"Yeah. Look at them." Rikku sipped a spoonful of food.

Without getting noticed, Yuna peeked through messy hair in her face, while Tidus pretended he was adjusting hair, so they wouldn't be noticed. Chappu was on one side of Lulu, while Wakka was on the other. Chappu whispered something in her ear, she nodded and stared at him. Wakka nudged her with his elbow, spoke so it only sounded like mumbles and Lulu nodded, but watched him a little longer for a nod.

"See!!? We've got to show them how they really feel!" Rikku was getting a little anxious.

"How?" Tidus questioned.

"With "Operation MUJA"!!" Rikku grinned.

"Why muja?" Tidus enquired.

"Because muja sounds so cool." Rikku smiled with glee.

"Rikku's planning something." Lulu warned Wakka.

"Huh?"

"Look at her. She's too happy."

Wakka understood now. "Think she'll get Yuna to join in?" Wakka looked back at her.

"Yes."

Rikku giggled. "Operation Muja is a-go!" she would have shot her arm in the air, if it wern't for everyone's eyes on her. "Uhhh... Hi?"

---

"So, Lulu, what are you doing tomorrow?" Rikku strolled with her two best friends.

"We're supposed to leave for Killika tomorrow, but I'm not exactly sure if we are..." Lulu paused when they got to the cliff over water, rather than going to the beach.

"Oh. Why?" Rikku went on.

"Because we can't leave Chappu and our parents behind, but I don't think it'd be right for them to come."

"Oh. Why?" Rikku pressed.

"Because they just got here, and it would be rude"

"Oh." she nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm, well,"

"Because Rikku and I would like to take you to lunch tomorrow." Yuna replied.

"I might have lunch with Wakka." Lulu's eyes drifted from her friends to the other side of the scenery. She wasn't buying it.

"Okay than, we'll go ourselves, right?" Rikku spoke.

"I said I _might_." she looked at them. "I have to go now, I'll explain to my parents what's going on."

---

Wakka sat the parents and Chappu down to explain the situation When Lulu walked in, standing by the entrance. "Okay, now, you know how you got here, ya?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you see.. The Far Plane's barrier is closing, ya? And people are comin' out and it might be dangerous 'cause a lot of bad people died and if everyone's -"

"Basically everyone is getting out of the Far Plane and we were told our friends and ourselves were the ones to stop it. We have to go to Killika, in order to receive our next instruction. We want to tell you so you don't worry, and also -" Lulu was cut off.

"We know, honey, we were in the Far Plane you know." Ted made it seem like no big deal. "We wanted to make sure you knew."

"I found out a little on what has to be done, ya? You first gotta visit all the Fayth and then do this thing to strengthen the barrier and put everyone back in." Chappu added.

"How?" Lulu curiously enquired.

"I met a priest from 1000 years ago. He explained it all to me."

All eyes were on Chappu again.

"When was this?" Will asked him.

"A while back."

"Well, I think you should go do it, ya? And Chappu should go with you, he knows what to do." Janice suggested.

"But what about -"

Wakka, we're able to take care of ourselves." Mary knew what he was going to ask.

"You sure?" he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Of course! Now, you three go get yourselves on that boat and go to Killika." Mary and Janice pushed out Lulu and Wakka as Wakka tried to get words out, and Chappu fallowing behind. "Go!!"

---

The group of heroes to be stood in a circle as Chappu explained all he knew. "The only way it can be done is with a summoner." Chappu finished.

"That sounds hard..." Rikku trailed off.

"Maybe so, but it's worth a try, ya?" Chappu shrugged.

"We should get on the boat now!" Yuna pointed to it as the last of the passengers boarded.

Swiftly, they made it just in time to get on.

---

On the boat, Yuna and Tidus stood at port, talking about themselves, and the changing Spira.

"It's weird... I've only been gone for a month, but everything is changing..." Tidus watched Yuna think.

"But that's what happens after you're free from a terrible pain." Yuna could only come up with that.

"I'm just glad I'm back with you." Tidus pecked her.

---

Lulu and Chappu walked the stairs to the upper part of the boat, watching the water.

"I missed you so much Lulu, ya?"

Chappu spoke much like Wakka, which gave Lulu a shiver, "I did too." it was the truth.

Chappu wrapped his arms around Lulu's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. It was just like before he died, except... something about it seemed weird... at least to Lulu.

"When we get back to Besaid, after all this is over, ya? I have something to ask you."

When we get back to Besaid? "But, Chappu, you're going to be in the Far Plane before we get back to Besaid."

"Nah. The priest I told you about showed me a way to keep yourself alive." Chappu winked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll even show Tidus. Yuna will be so thrilled to have him stay."

"How did you -"

"It's pretty obvious, Lulu." Chappu chuckled.

---

_"Chappu's up there with Lu." _Wakka was in deep thought.

"Wakka!" Rikku poked him in the rib.

"Gah! What? Ya, I'm fine." Wakka answered.

"Don't lie Wakka, _everyone_ knows you're upset." Rikku put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Me, Tidus and Yuna can see you're jealous of Chappu." Rikku spoke softly so only Wakka could hear. "It's so easy to see. I mean, watch." Rikku cleared her throat and did the same thing she did with her friends when she was young. "Wakka," she made sure he was watching her. "Lulu." she stared at him with an intense gaze, which scared them both. As Rikku predicted, Wakka's face turned a shade of red.

"I was right! There's the proof!" Rikku did a small victory dance.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ya? Rikku..." Wakka shook his head. Rikku was still doing a small dance.

Tidus joined in the conversation by requesting Rikku to stop.

"Fine." Rikku did so. When Tidus left, Rikku leaned closer to Wakka. "It'll be our secret." and she ran off.

---

In Killika, the group walked up the steps of which Lord Ohalland trained on and made way to the Temple, all eyes on them. Whispers arouse, shocked expressions, and such were to be seen. With no struggle or anything to hold them back, they made it inside, past the Cloister of Trials, and to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Ifrit faded into vision rather quickly. "Greetings. I see you have made it this far. I can tell you're worthy to continue. When you reach Djose, be sure to find Ixion, for you will receive clear instructions as to how to cross Macalania without trouble. Right now, as we speak, a man you have encountered with has gathered a strong force of men, and it is up to you to visit each of us Fayth, for we will help, more than we have before. I must go now, but remember: we have faith in you." and with that, the Fayth was gone.

"Seymour... has a large army of men..." Yuna spoke to herself.

"Where's their hide out?" Rikku took time to think.

"Who's this "Seymour"?" Chappu enquired.

Wakka explained it all, from when they first saw him in Luca, to the last time they defeated him, leaving Chappu in amazement about the one who wouldn't die.

Seymour. He brought nothing but horror to the world, and false joy, leadership. It gave Tidus pain to think of him coming back. It did the same to everyone who fought him. But enough with that, "We still have time 'til the next boat comes, why don't we just stick around?" Tidus put his hands behind his head as they made their way out of the temple.

"I think we'll have time in Luca for that.." Lulu commented.

"My, my, my, you still have many followers." Dona spoke, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello Dona." Yuna said politely, yet she didin't seem too pleased to see her after how she had been before.

"What brings you to Killika?" Donna shifted her weight to her other foot.

"We're on another journey."

"About the thinning Far Plane? You're the only other summoner who's doing it."

"How did you know?"

"_Everyone_ knows about the dead coming back!" Dona scoffed.

"I see... Where's Barthello?" Yuna wondered.

"He joined New Yevon. I'm part of the Youth League." Dona simply responded, letting Yuna do the math.

"Oh.. well, I'll see you later... I guess..." Yuna nodded once.

"You too." Dona left.

"Who's that?" Chappu whispered to Tidus.

"Dona was a summoner when we first met her, and her Guardian was Barthello." Tidus replied.

"Lucky we didn't get any conflict today." Rikku spoke to Lulu, who nodded.

* * *

"Fa'na kuhhy ryja y bnopmas..." "We're gonna have a problem..."

"Muja" "Love."

Sorry, not too much action yet...

xmoonsx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing.

1 gil is equal to $1

* * *

Strolling through Killika was different than it was a month ago. Everything was being rebuilt, 20 per cent of it already done, and two to three stories higher! It was amazing how a bunch of friends changed the world, and how a small, unprotected village could turn to a bustling town within a month.

"People are so much happier now." Yuna smiled.

"It's 'cause of you, Yunie." Rikku skipped.

"Because of all of us." Yuna corrected.

The fake conversation would keep people out of thinking something was up.

"Luca ryc mudc uv naycdiunyhdc, nekrd?" Rikku whispered.

"Oy." Both Tidus and Yuna nodded.

"Fa'mm damm Lulu yht Wakka fa'na kuehk du uha, pid fa tuh'd cruf ib."

"Fryd ev drao kay syd?" Yuna looked concerned.

"Mega E cyet, Luca ryc ymud uv naycdiunyhdc." Rikku shrugged.

"What are you two talking about, ya?" Wakka turned to the Al Bhed speaking cousins.

"Nothing." they both smiled innocently.

Wakka turned back around. "Rikku's turning Yuna sneaky just like her."

Lulu nodded when Barthello ran up to them.

"Hi." he greeted.

Few greeted him back.

"You're trying to save the world again, right? Havn't seen anyone else try yet... Where's Sir Auron?" Barthello left no room for replies.

"We're on our way to Luca soon, to continue on to Mi'hen." Yuna replied.

"Last time I saw Auron was in the Far Plane." Tidus shrugged.

Barthello was silent for a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tidus answered.

"Have you spoken to Dona lately?" Barthello wondered, his face a tad red.

"Yeah, she said you're with New Yevon." Rikku responded.

"Why havn't you spoken to her? She could use a person to talk to." Tidus spoke.

"She's with the Youth League." Barthello sulked inside, and a little out.

"So? Break the wall! Go talk to her! Who cares what part of Spira she's in? It was like the Al Bheds and the haters, but look now! Everyone's talking to everyone!" Rikku stated her mind with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Who cares about the differences! Thanks." and with that he left.

"Who knew Rikku is such a motivational speaker?" Lulu raised an eye brow to her friend who wore a large grin.

"Thanks."

Rikku filled Chappu in about Barthello.

---

That same day, the group caught the last boat to Luca. The ride was a little rockier than usual, but none the less manageable.

Rikku chatted on and on while Chappu and Yuna only listened, both bobbing their heads up and down to indicate they were listening to Rikku's long speech on the fun events they'd do in their short time in Luca. Tidus kept the other two friends busy, waiting for the signal the three Operation Muja makers decided on before going on the boat.

"Tidus!" Yuna called.

"I'll be back." Tidus left Wakka and Lulu alone, jogging away.

Leaning over the edge, Wakka gazed around the scenery.

"Wakka, don't lean over the edge, you'll fall." Lulu crossed her arms.

"I know, ya?" Wakka turned to face Lulu.

Lulu was in her stoic form.

Wakka stared at her, admiring her silently.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, ya?" Wakka shrugged.

The Captain gasped. A fiend had somehow managed to get itself in the middle of the boat's path. They were common, but not as they had been before, scaring the daylights out of citizens. The Captain made a sharp turn, avoiding collision with the monster.

Shrieks and yelps came out of almost everyone as the boat swiftly turned. Everyone grabbed onto a sturdy part of the boat, or other people.

Tidus leaped to grab Yuna's wrist and pull her closer as he hung onto a pillar. Chappu clung to the side of the boat, Rikku sliding as she grasped thin air until she hit the side of the boat and clutched it.

Wakka was too close to the water, but was saved by the edge, and Lulu, who pulled his wrist with all her might, in a position people are in when playing tug - o - war.

The Caption steadied the boat, people now safely on deck, releasing their saviours.

Lulu fell back. Before she could even think of getting up, Wakka fell on top of her. It felt awkward. It wasn't right staring deeply into the other pair of eyes staring back.

"Wakka, can you please get up off me?"

"Ya.." Dazed, Wakka got to his feet with no trouble and pulled Lulu up after wards.

"Thank you." she wiped herself.

"No problem, ya?" Wakka did the same.

Lulu left to see how the others were, and Wakka decided to come too. They were fine, not harmed by the sea.

"Are you alright?" Lulu questioned.

"We're fine..." Rikku jumped up.

"I'm glad to see you two are fine." Chappu spoke.

---

In Luca, the gang stopped to sort out the day.

"We're only staying for the night." Lulu made it clear.

"Gotcha!" Rikku looked as if she were about to burst.

"We'll meet you for lunch at the Ice Spring for lunch." Tidus said.

"Time to shop?" Rikku was fidgeting now.

"As soon as we check into a hotel." Yuna replied.

---

Rin's hotel was the first choice. The line up wasn't too bad, since blitz season hadn't started, and Rin had just introduced Sphere Break.

In line, the friends figured it out:

Rikku would be rooming with Yuna and Lulu, for her sake, Chappu and Wakka would be in one, Tidus alone.

"Welcome to Rin's Travel Agency, how may I help you?" the person behind the counter greeted with a fake smile.

"We would like three rooms please." Yuna informed after stepping up to the counter.

The man turned to his computer and typed something in. "There are three rooms open: 30, 31 and 32. How many nights are you staying?"

"One."

"That'll be 270 gil please."

Lulu, Rikku, Wakka and Yuna searched themselves and set the amount of gil on the counter.

The man bent over behind the counter, searching for something, and returned to normal, presenting six keys that looked like credit cards. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Yuna took the keys and headed to find the rooms.

In the long hall, they kept their eyes on the doors, numbers going up, but none of them the right ones. Almost half way down the hall, they found their destination. Room 30 on the right, beside 32, and room 31 on the left.

"I guess I'll take 32." Tidus shrugged.

Yuna handed him the key. "We'll be in 30." she meant the three girls and held the last two for the two brothers.

Rikku rocked back and forth on her heels. "Are we going to look around now?"

"After we check out the rooms, ya?" Wakka tried to open the door, but was having difficulty with it.

"Do you need any help?" Chappu took a step closer as everyone else got inside their own rooms.

"No, I'm good, ya?" Wakka struggled. He kept swiping the card in the slot, but the light wouldn't turn green.

"Like this, ya?" Chappu finally helped him after two minutes. He turned the handle, swiped the card through, turning the red light green, and opened the door.

"Thanks, ya?" Wakka nervously scratched the back of his head.

Inside, the room was painted blue, with a greenish - yellow carpet and elegant purple designs across the walls. The two beds were a brownie purple, dark yellow, and dark green. The desk to the side in front of a huge rectangular window had a small green and blue lamp as the side table between the beds did. There was a t.v, a phone, and a closet. The curtins were pure white, and the room smelt like coconuts and vanilla. The bathroom was pure white, except the shower curtins, which were green, and the handles on the taps which were gold, like the rim on the silver shower head and the edges of the shelves. The border around the mirror was silver, and the mirror stretched across the wall.

"Not too bad." Chappu nodded at the room.

"Ya." his brother agreed.

---

Just outside the hotel, the friends gathered.

"Okay, so we'll look around until lunch time, and meet at the reasturant by the music store." Yuna settled it.

"Let's go!!" Rikku grabbed Lulu's wrist, and Lulu grasped Yuna's as reaction.

"Let's go see what's at the blitz place, ya?" Chappu suggested after a moment of staring.

---

"Lulu, we should get you something to wear." Rikku held up a white shirt to see how it would look on Lulu.

"I think you should worry about what you're going to wear.." Lulu crossed her arms.

"Lighten up, we're in Luca, taking a break from our journey. We never did this on the pilgrimage! We only travelled." Rikku sighed.

Lulu shook her head at Rikku. "But there was a reason."

"Lulu, try to have fun." Rikku pleaded. "Let's go buy balloons."

"What?"

"Please?"

"Alright."

The three exited to find balloons for Rikku.

---

"Hey Wakka, why don't we go buy some balloons?" Tidus suggested.

Wakka looked at him funny.

"I want a balloon." Tidus said again.

"Fine, ya? C'mon Chappu." Wakka led the way out.

The three walked outside to the balloon stand.

Wakka walked up to the man and began speaking.

"Hey Chappu, are the girls there?" Tidus pointed to a group of three women - not Lulu, Yuna or Rikku.

"Maybe..." Chappu and Tidus left to go check it out.

"Tidus, what colour do you want?"

No answer.

"Tidus?"

Still no answer.

"Tidus?" Wakka turned around to see his friend and brother were missing.

---

"Lulu, me and Rikku are going to see what's in that store, wait here." Yuna pointed to a small shop. After Lulu's nod, the girls went running. When Lulu turned her head, they ran out the store and around the cornor.

A few seconds later, Tidus and Chappu came up behind them.

"Where's Lulu?" he startled them from behind.

"She went to a different store.." Rikku lied well.

Chappu bought it, but Tidus knew it was part of Operation Muja.

"Oh. I think I saw something back there that looked kinda cool. Wanna come?" Tidus enquired.

"Sure." both girls agreed.

---

Wakka wound up in the same area as Lulu after spending some time searching for the missing men. "Hey." he greeted.

Lulu turned to see Wakka. "Got left alone too?"

"How'd you know, ya?"

"The same happened to me."

"Oh. Wanna go look around a bit 'til lunch?" Wakka quickly changed the subject.

Lulu nodded in agreement and left with him.

The others wern't too far and caught the others wandering off. Rikku high fived Tidus as Yuna kept Chappu busy.

"Secceuh yllusbmecrat!" Rikku whispered in Yuna's ear.

* * *

"Luca ryc mudc uv nacdiunyhdc, nekrd?" "Luca has lots of restaurants, right?"

"Oy." "Ya."

"We'll tell Lulu and Wakka we're going to one, but we don't show up."

"Fyrd ev drao Kay syd?" "What if they get mad?"

"Mega E cyet, Luca ryc ymud uv naycdiunyhdc." "Like I said, Luca has a lot of restaurants."

"Secceuh yllusbmecrat!" "Mission accomplished!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing.

Sorry 'bout the long wait!

* * *

"Wakka, it's all part of a plan. Rikku obviously has something to do with it. But I'm not sure Chappu knows..." Lulu shook her head.

"Rikku's always up to somethin', ya? It's lunch now, so let's go eat." Wakka led her outside the store, to the Ice Spring.

---

"It's lunch time, let's go over to the restaurant." Tidus stretched.

---

When Chappu, Yuna Tidus and Rikku arrived at a restaurant, it wasn't the one they said earlier, it was the Nova.

The friends started entering, except for Chappu. "This is the wrong place..." Chappu got his friends to stop.

"Huh?" Rikku pretended she knew nothing.

"You said we're going to Ice Springs, but we're at Nova." Chappu became suspicious.

It was easy for them to tell. Looking up at the sign that read "Nova" and looking back at Chappu, acting as if they didn't know.

"Oops." Rikku skipped down the steps. "Let's go to the Ice Spring."

---

At the Ice Spring, Wakka and Lulu were shocked at the fact that they agreed to come here. It was a bar, full of buff men, wearing eye patches, leather and handkerchiefs. Some were playing pool, others smoking, playing cards, banging on tables. Some half drunk, some totally drunk.

"Why did we agree to this?" Wakka couldn't take his eyes off the scene.

Lulu had not comment and left, Wakka scurrying out after being caught staring.

"Maybe there's another place we could go to..." Wakka suggested. "How 'bout that one there." he pointed.

---

When the group of four entered the Ice Spring, they had the same reaction as Wakka.

"Tidus, why'd you choose this place?" Yuna whispered to him.

"It was the first restaurant I saw when we got here." Tidus shrugged.

A waitress by the name of Flo - according to her name tag - strolled over to them, examining each one up and down. "May I help you?" she had an unfamiliar accent to the friends, it sounded a cross between a farmer and an Al Bhed learning English for the first time. She had her hair up in a beehive style, quite curly, tied with a blue cloth, a red waitress dress with white polka dots, a white apron, and cowboy boots. Her red lipstick was neat, but the blue eye shadow was messy. In her hand was a wooden tray of several alcoholic beverages.

"Thank you, b-but we're leaving." Yuna shook her head and exited, her friends behind her.

"That's why we went to Nova." Rikku informed Chappu.

---

"This place isn't so bad." Wakka cut his steak.

"Compared to Ice Spring, it's perfect." Lulu pierced her salad.

"You can say that again." Wakka chuckled.

Wakka was now dripping BBQ sauce on his chin, gazing out to the streets.

"Um, Wakka," Lulu tapped her chin as Wakka looked to her.

"... Oh..." He felt the sauce and wiped it swiftly.

"And here." Lulu pointed to the corners of her mouth.

Wakka wiped his just as Lulu told him. "Here?"

"And here." Lulu pointed just below her lip.

Wakka rubbed away, "Gone?"

"No." Lulu shook her head.

Wakka scrubbed harder, but it still hadn't gone away.

"No, it's still there."

A waiter walked by, and Wakka got his attention. "Excuse me, is there a washroom?"

"Yes, at the end of this room." he indicated.

"Thank you." Wakka set the napkin down, and went to the bathroom. In the mirror, he could see what Lulu was talking about. He took a paper towel, and tried to get rid of the BBQ sauce.

---

Rikku ordered a slice of lasagna, Tidus requested rice, Chappu asked for a pasta, and Yuna wanted a salad.

"Where do you think they are?" Chappu waited for his meal.

"Don't know, but we'll find them." Rikku shrugged.

_"Why had they kept away from my brother and Lulu? Somethin's up... But what? I'll have to find out on my own, ya?" _Chappu thought.

---

Jecht searched the Moon Flow for the younger adventurers. "Where could they be?" he scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Jecht, they're not here. They must be further back." Braska sighed.

"Either way, we've got to find them." Auron scratched his chin.

"Let's go!" Jecht led the other two.

---

**"Welcome men. I see you have all joined me. I must warn you though, the enemies will try to harm you..." **Seymour's speech last night had been a long one, informing the recruits of the plan. But why was he doing it? That's what one out of line person questioned. The pacing man held his hands behind his back, dressed in casual clothing, and never once took his eyes off the wooden floor for the past hour. _"Why?" _Why was he doing this again? He had forgotten some time ago. _"Oh right! ... Ah! I just lost it!" _the man fell to his knees, about to pull invisible hair out of his bald head.

---

After lunch, and a little more shopping, everyone met up outside the hotel after being separated.

"What happened, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Long story." Tidus replied.

"It's almost time for dinner." Yuna stated.

"Let's go look around a bit more." Tidus led Yuna out into the streets once again.

"Lulu, I saw this really cool thing," Chappu trailed on as he and Lulu stepped out.

"Looks like it's just you and me..." Rikku seemed disappointed to Wakka.

"What's wrong, ya?" Wakka requested from his Al Bhed friend.

"Nothing. How 'bout we go shopping?!" Rikku hassled him to a really nice clothes store she had passed.

Wakka sighed.

---

"Yuna, I want to spend as much time with you as I can, before I have to leave..." Tidus wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"Me too." Yuna held his hands.

---

"Lulu? Lulu? Lulu?" Chappu repeated over the day dreaming mage.

"Hm?" Lulu turned to Chappu.

"I said, why do your friends distance themselves from you and Wakka?" Chappu patiently waited for an answer.

_"What to tell him?" _"It's a silly game they play. And, also, they tend to keep to themselves because, well, you know how I'm not exactly the _happiest_ of all people..."

"But you are happy, in a composed way."

"Right."

"I see..." _"Lulu, you're not telling it all."_

---

"Wakka, something's wrong! I wanna know what it is to help you!"

"It's nothing, ya? Keep looking for.. whatever it is you're looking for." Wakka looked around the Al Bhed shop.

Things really have changed. Before the Al Bheds were disliked, out casted. But now, now they're everywhere!

_"Wakka cdub meaehk!! Ed'c cu upjeuic!! Ykr!!!" _Rikku sighed.

---

After dinner and more shopping (thanks to Rikku), they headed back to the hotel room, tired after exploring the city all day.

"I'll see you in the morning." Tidus quickly kissed Yuna.

Yuna smiled. "I'll see you too." and after a moment headed in her room.

"Night Lulu." Chappu embraced and kissed her.

"You too." she returned both.

_"Lu, I want to say -"_

"C'mon Wakka." Chappu yawned.

"Ya." Wakka fallowed his brother in.

Lulu watched the two brothers.

"Are you coming in?" Rikku poked her head out the door.

"Yes." Lulu turned and walked in.

Rikku and Yuna were already in pyjamas. Rikku's were yellow shorts with little gold stars scattered and a matching tank top. Yuna wore a plain blue t-shirt and white pants.

"I'll be a moment." Lulu grabbed her knee length night gown she had bought from the bag of clothes from today's shopping.

---

"Wakka, why do your friends stay away from you and Lulu?" Chappu sat on his bed cross legged.

"Ah, it's some wierd thing they do, ya?" Wakka shrugged and got under the covers. "I'll see you in the mornin'. We got a big day tomorrow, ya?"

"Ya." Chappu turned off the light and did the same as his brother. _"Lier."_ he knew something wasn't being said.\

---

Yuna and Rikku shared a bed, giggling and making up ideas.

"Please go to bed." Lulu rolled over just enough to see the two.

"Okay." both whispered.

"E lyh'd tu ed, cra'mm ryja y ved uh sa!" Rikku tried hard not to yell.

"Veha, E'mm tu ed. Pid vencd oui'ja kud du ica ib dra rud fydan."

"Hu bnupmas."

---

**All around was the beach of Besaid. A warm summer day, cool breeze, water splashing. In the water, Lulu was drowning! "Lu!" Wakka called, sprinting so save her, but just before he could get close to the water, Chappu carried her out. He spoke softly, she nodded, and they kissed. Wakka moaned and left to the village unseen. Somehow, in his hut were his brother and Lulu again, but this time his friends were in there too. "Congrats!" Rikku jumped up. "Yeah, congratulations!" Tidus smiled. "Huh?" Wakka was puzzled. "Oh. Hi Wakka, you're just in time for the news." Chappu stood up. "We're getting married."**

Wakka shot up from his sleeping position, as if he'd had a nightmare. He made an attempt to calm don his heavy breathing. _"It... it was only a dream... but why am I so scared, ya?"_

* * *

"Wakka cdub meaehk!! Ed'c cu upjeuic!! Ykr!!!" "Wakka stop telling lies!! It's so obvious!! Agh!!!"

"E lyh'd tu ed, cra'mm ryja y ved uh sa!" "I can't do it, she'll have a fit on me!"

"Veha, E'mm tu ed. Pid vencd oui'ja kud du ica ib dra rud fydan." "Fine, I'll do it. But first you've got to use up the hot water."

"Hu bnupmas." "No problem."

Please review.

I'll be away for three days starting Wednesday, so the next chapter may be a little late as well.

xmoonsx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Around 7:30, everyone was up and getting ready to start the travel up again.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Rikku gathered her necessities and made her way into the wash room.

---

Rikku was _still_ showering by the time the boys had finished.

Yuna sighed (but it was fake) and collected her items. "I'm going to see if I can borrow Tidus's shower, maybe you can see if Wakka and Chappu are done."

What other choice was there? And Rikku's singing wasn't all that great either. "Might as well..." Lulu did the same as Yuna.

They both walked out, knocked on either door.

"Tidus, Rikku's using the shower and isn't out yet. Can I use yours?" Yuna winked, indicating Operation Muja.

"Of course. She's not singing, is she?"

Yuna nodded.

Lulu explained to Chappu her situation.

"Ya." he opened the door wider so she could get in.

"Brudda, Lulu's usin' the shower, ya?" Chappu called to Wakka, who made his bed.

"Ya." he called back as Lulu easily made her way in.

---

Rikku hopped out of the shower, dried, got dressed, did her hair, and hurried out to the room beside hers. "Yuna's in the shower?"

"Uh huh."

"Good." she grabbed Tidus by the wrist and brought him to the door. "Yuna, we need to talk. Done yet?"

An "Almost" came out.

"Good. So are we going to do it?"

"I don't know Rikku, she'll get mad."

"Get mad at what?" Tidus was obviously left out.

Rikku quickly filled him in.

"Rikku, if you do that, she's going to be _really_ angry..." Tidus scratched his head.

"I know, so we've got to think of something else." Yuna thought.

"Without being caught." Rikku added.

"We'll think of something later I guess." Tidus shrugged.

---

Leaving Luca was done not too long after, and crossing Mi'hen was a piece of cake, due to the new machines, rather than old machina being used. Taking a ride on a newly made hover craft was faster than the old fashioned walk. Choccobos would have been an option if it wern't for the high price due to the lack of bird seen in that area. Why not get them shipped? Easy: too much gil, too much work to hassle them around, and not enough willing people to move them.

There was really no use to stop by Rin's Travel Agency, but it would be nice to pay a visit to get Rikku to stop insisting.

"Re Rin!" Rikku beamed.

"Rammu Rikku. Ruf yna oui?"

"Kuut dryhgc. Fa zicd cdubat po vycd vun y jeced yhodrehk haf?"

"Fa ryt y vaf bnupmasc, pid fa'na veha, dryhg oui."

"Kuut du rayn, caa oy mydan!"

"Poa."

And with that, on they went, riding another hover craft, feeling the wind rush by as they did so. Chappu who sat next to Lulu too her hand, squeezed it tight with a smile. Lulu looked to him, gripping his hand with her free one. Wakka watched as the two almost silently spoke among themselves, as if sharing the world's biggest, most important secret. It was weird, what he felt. Why jealousy? Sad? Possibly a little anger?! Thoughts spun in his head about the new emotion. _"Why, ya?" _he thought.

The ride wasn't too long now, not after the High Road, they took another craft to go through the Mushroom Rock to the Temple of Djose. This time, Wakka sat with Lulu, a small action Tidus made to push the two together. Wakka glanced at Lulu, and when she caught him, staring into her eyes, he flinched and quickly acted as if he hadn't looked at her at all. It was odd, but something about that once piercing gaze seemed soft, and not to jagged.

---

Climbing rocks and lifts may not have been the most fun thing to do, but the temple was now in sight.

Rikku sighed not too many feet away from the doors, exhausted by the long hike, and dropped like a sack of rocks. "I'm pooped!" she took in a breath.

"You can rest while we talk to the Fayth." Lulu helped pick up the young girl.

"Alright..."

The doors to the once religious building opened up, and out came an Al Bhed. "If you're here to buy Machina, we're not selling!" he spoke.

"Huh?" Rikku lifted her head to see a familiar face, and quickly scramble up to say something while holding the doors open. "Gippal?"

The male stopped, with an expression as if he had once met up with this person. "Oh, it's Cid's Girl!" he smiled.

Rikku crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "E ryja y hysa."

"_Rikku_," he began, "Ruf'ja oui paah?"

"Hajan paddan! 'Labd fa kuddy ramb cyja dra funmt huf..."

"Naymmo? Kuut milg."

"Dryhgc."

"What are they saying?" Wakka leaned over to Yuna.

"About how things are now." Yuna replied.

When the conversation was over, Tidus brought his question up. "How do you know each other?"

"You could say we used to da-"

"Gippal here works for my Pop in the machine faction." Rikku spoke as if she were going to yell. "Anyway, let's go see the Fayth." Rikku led her friends inside, pushing past Gippal. Rikku's agitated side wasn't shown often, but for some reason Gippal brought it out in her.

"E fyc kuehk du cyo fa tydat. Fryd'c fnuhk fedr dryd?" Gippal was puzzled.

Inside Rikku got a lot of warm greetings. "Pops owns the machine faction here. He bought it after we defeated Sin." Rikku explained as she climbed up the stairs.

Through the Cloister and into the Chamber, the Fayth for Ixion appeared, wanting to make it's statement clear. "Travel through Spira, as you did on your pilgrimage - no short cuts! Be careful, however, Seymour has a hide out just before you reach the Moon Flow. I will teach you how to send the dead back to where they once came from." the Fayth did a dance much like the sending, except with out a staff and a few more twirls. Yuna nodded as she took each step in, memorizing every small detail. The Fayth after wished a safe trip and disappeared.

Rikku was the first to shoot through the temple.

"Rikku!" Gippal called, stopping the girl in her tracks. He move onward, stopped, and called, "Where're you going?"

"I have to go on my travels now, but if I'm lucky I'll -" Rikku stopped herself from being embarrassed. "I'll be finished this as fast as I can."

"Great. I'll see you later Cid's Girl."

"I have a name!" Rikku blushed and left.

Chuckles and giggles arose from Rikku's friends at her reaction to the man, but Lulu's face would have been the most alarming if she allowed it to show. A cross of "this is interesting" and "Rikku's got a very interesting friend." Someone who could make Rikku blush?

Rikku waited outside, relived "the old friend" - if you'd like to call him that - was on the other side of the closed doors.

"Rikku, how do you know him?" Somehow Yuna was now beside the cross armed, pouting, red faced, confused Rikku.

"That's a long story." Rikku's facial expression changed to a more Rikku like face.

"We have time." the rest of the gang caught up as Yuna said this.

"It's fine." Rikku shook her head. "We gotta get to the Moon Flow!" Rikku jumped up and led the way, everyone behind. _"Dryd fyc lmuca!"_

Taking it easy was the way to go, but the Fayth also warned them about the hide out. Yuna's arm bumped into Tidus's twice, and Tidus took her hand in his. The two looked at each other, smiled weakly, and looked away, keeping their eyes open and hearing alert. Wakka caught Chappu wrapping his arms around Lulu's waist. The former feeling he had on the hover craft returned, and Wakka was now upset at himself for feeling bad things. But it wasn't just him feeling awkward, it was also Lulu. The small things she had done with Wakka were now haunting her thoughts, even with Chappu beside her. This wasn't right! Where was her mind?!

"There you are." Auron was at the other end of the Djose road, with Jecht and Braska just arriving behind them.

Lulu let go of her thoughts and was freed from Chappu's arms. "Careful, Seymour is located somewhere near by."

"We know, he got a hold of Lord Jyscal. He had a very hard time finding him, but we managed to get here." Braska explained.

---

"You can not hold me hostage Seymour. I forgive you for the wrong you have done, but please stop this madness! Please! I'm begging! It is not right to kill, murder, slaughter! Revenge isn't an option!" Jyscal demanded for Seymour's attention.

"Silence Father!" Seymour halted the man. "Don't interfere, you're live will be at stake." his now calm voice would have sent chills up anyone's spine, but not Jyscal's.

"If it is to protect innocent lives, it'll be worth it."

Seymour stared deep into Jyscal and left without a word.

---

"But it's too dangerous, and we may need your help!" Yuna pleaded for her father to stay.

"I'm sorry, but we must try to help." Braska held his daughter possibly for the last time in his arms as she silently weeped.

"Take care." Jecht wished everyone.

"We'll be back for you later." Auron added.

Braska let go of his daughter. "I love you." he whispered and joined his friends.

"I - I lov - v - v -e you too - oo - oo - oo." she was now held by everyone of her close friends, waving good bye. Afterwards, taking a moment to calm her was what they did. Having to lose your dear parent twice must be a hardship. Especially when he only said very few words to you.

---

Silent was the trip. Yuna was still clung to Tidus, but not as tight, calming down. Yuna let go as they reached the Shoopuf rides. They spoke to a Hypello running it, payed the fee and hopped aboard. The ride was smooth, no bumps, at least, not now. Lulu was stuck between Rikku and Wakka. If it wern't for Rikku, she's be between _both_ Besaid brothers, and they couldn't have that! Wakka spoke quietly to Lulu, and she responded with a "Yes."

"I was also wonderin' if there would be a way Chappu could stay."

"It's possible."

"Lu, would you like to have lunch together?" Wakka shrugged.

"We always do." Lulu turned her head to the view of the sea.

"Oh, right." he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Rikku scurried to Chappu's side, bent over to try and not make much movement. It was best to leave the two together.

"So how come you stay far from Wakka and Lulu, ya?" Chappu asked as soon as he noticed the blond girl beside him.

"It's a habit." Rikku shrugged. "... Well, unless Lulu's alone. Because then it's easier to talk to her. I'm wondering if I should.." Rikku rambled about random things, keeping Chappu occupied.

"But, I guess dinner _would_ be alright.." Lulu looked back at him. The feeling she used to get around Chappu had arrived.

"Great, ya?" Wakka grinned.

* * *

"Re Rin!" "Hi Rin!"

"Rammu Rikku. Ruf yna oui?" "Hello Rikku. How are you?"

"Kuut dryhgc. Fa zicd cdubat po vycd vun y jeced yhodrehk haf?" "Good thanks. We just stopped by fast for a visit anything new?"

"Fa ryt y vaf bnupmasc, pid fa'na veha, dryhg oui." "We had a few problems, but we're fine, thank you."

"Kuut du rayn, caa oy mydan!" "Good to hear, see ya later!"

"Poa." "Bye."

"E ryja y hysa." "I have a name."

"Hajan paddan! 'Labd fa kuddy ramb cyja dra funmt huf..." "Never better! 'Cept we gotta help save the world now..."

"Naymmo? Kuut milg." "Really? Good luck."

"Dryhgc." "Thanks."

"E fyc kuehk du cyo fa tydat. Fryd'c fnuhk fedr dryd" "I was going to say we dated. What's wrong with that?"

"Dryd fyc lmuca!" "That was close!"

Gotta play the game again to see what comes after the Moon Flow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

xmoonsx


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

From the Shoopuf, they reached the other end of the Moon Flow. 

"Next is Guadosalam." Wakka reminded everyone.

Passing on, they came across a woman, standing in the middle of the road, worried, biting her nails and being comforted by another with her arms around her whispering, "It'll be fine, don't worry. They've been gone before. Remember how I told you my husband was missing? But he turned out to really be here in Spira?"

Tidus and Yuna both paused, then sped up, recognizing the two women. "Mom!" they called.

"Yuna!" Yuna's mother still appeared worried, with a weak smile. "Yuna, pumpkin. Ohhhh it's been so long." her mother brought her in a very tight bear hug.

"I know, I missed you too."

"Tidus." Tidus's mother was glad to see him again, and kissed him on both cheeks. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Auntie!" Rikku dashed past the last friends to Yuna's mom.

"Rikku! How are you? You're so much bigger now, I can't believe it! How're Brother and Cid?"

It was basically a family reunion, full of questions and answers. The others now knew how it felt back in Besaid.

"These are our friends." Tidus introduced everyone.

"Very nice to meet you." Yuna's mother was slightly more cheerful.

"You too." came out from the three.

"Have you by any chance met up with Jecht, Braska and Auron?"

"Back over Djose, just after the Temple, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Hm... I see. Well, we should be going. We were going to meet with them here, but they never showed up."

"Well, uh, there's something you should know. See, they were trying to find this guy Seymour, and he's trying to bring a lot," Yuna made a gesture to stop him from worrying her mother.

"Long story short: it's not a good idea."

"But I can't go on like this, I need to see if he's alright."

"Mom, it's not a good idea."

"Yuna, it'll be alright, I promise." Yuna's mother wiped a tear.

"I'll see you later. Make us proud, okay? I'm sorry, but I just have to." and with that, the Al Bhed woman left.

"I might as well go too." Tidus's mom kissed Tidus again and fallowed the other lady.

---

Guadosalam, like most of Spira, had changed. There were a lot more people seen in the area, mostly guados, but a mix of other races as well. The building of which Seymour once resided in now belonged to a sphere hunting group. The leader, Leblanc, reminded few of Dona - only because of her get up. Her lackeys were odd, and not known as well as they should be.

"I wonder what the Far Plane looks like, ya?" Wakka thought of the possibilities.

"Empty without the pyrflies." Lulu replied.

"If the pyrflies made up the image of the person you thought of in the Far Plane, how can the people here be real?" Rikku was getting into thoughts too complex and hard for the mind.

"Because we were on the part of the Far Plane you could never reach." Chappu recalled what he had once heard from another.

"Do you think we should check out the Far Plane?" Tidus wondered.

"Don't think so, ya? Best to keep goin'." Wakka shook his head.

"To the Thunder Plains?" Rikku gulped. Rikku's fear of Thunder still existed.

"Yes." Yuna nodded.

Rikku shivered as they marched on through to the entrance to the open area of loud booms, flashing light, and never ending rain.

"Please, can we take a hover or something?" Rikku pleaded.

"Ah, c'mon. It's not that bad. If we hurry, we'll be out in no time." Chappu began to walk.

The others fallowed, leaving Rikku behind.

After a crash of thunder, Rikku yelped out, "Wait for me!" and dashed to the middle of the clutter, clinging to Lulu's arm.

Lulu was about to shoo her away, but seeing her terrified like this, she had to comfort Rikku. She tugged her arm away from the clutches and slowly held Rikku closer. "It's alright. There's nothing to be scared of; It's just a loud noise made by nature."

"But it's so loud and scary." Rikku whimpered after hearing another loud boom.

"Rikku, lots of things make loud booms." Lulu stated the obvious.

"Like what? Not this loud!"

"Maybe not this loud, but lots of machina make noises."

"They do, I guess you're right."

"Nothing to be afraid of." Lulu patted her head.

The brothers watched in admiration as the usually quiet, elegant, sometimes sharp woman was now kind and comforting and soft. Both grinned, but only one went to her side and kissed her, whispering, "Nice thing to do, ya? I bet she looks up to you."

Wakka watched them talk as Yuna slowed to meet up with Wakka. "Wakka, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, ya? I just got side tracked." he shrugged.

"Oh." Yuna didn't have much else to say. "If we're tired by the time we get to Rin's Inn, can we stay?"

"But it's not even lunch time, ya?"

"Well, what about Machalania?"

"We'll see, ya?"

"Thanks Wakka." Yuna went further up to see Tidus.

"Maybe." she spoke just above a whisper.

Rikku settled down and left Lulu as if her fear had vanished. "Thanks Lulu, for keeping me company." Rikku hugged the mage.

"Your welcome." she put a hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"You helped her." Chappu was proud of his dear friend.

"I did." Lulu switched her gaze to Chappu.

Chappu pulled Lulu closer by her shoulders.

Wakka watched, now alone. _"Lu, I'm proud -"_

"Wakka, I know who you're thinking about." Rikku sang.

"Who?"

"Lulu." Rikku teased.

"No, I was thinkin' 'bout Chappu." Wakka lied.

"Why is your face red?" Rikku tilted her head.

Wakka turned even more red now, not knowing what to say.

Rikku skipped back to Lulu, a wide grin of accomplishment on her face, and disappeared when at Lulu's side.

Chappu left after hearing things he shouldn't, and joined his lonely brother.

"Lulu. I got something to ask." Rikku sang. She was up to something.

"Yes?" Lulu couldn't wait to get out of this gloomy place. Passing the inn was a sign - half way done.

"Why do you like Wakka so much?"

"We're really good friends Rikku, if that's what you mean."

"Why?"

"Because you're always with Wakka and you blush if I say anything about him."

"First of all, we're not always around each other. And second, I do not blush."

"Yes you do. You're blushing right now."

"Rikku, I'm not." Lulu turned her head away.

"Yes you are. Lulu, we'll keep it our little secret." Rikku whispered the last sentence and skipped along by herself.

_"Is Rikku right? I'm not sure anymore... What if she's behind this. Lulu, stop thinking like this." _Lulu's thoughts were attacking her.

"Lu, you okay?"

Lulu almost jumped. Wakka snuck up on her, but she wasn't about to lose her stoic stance. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You didn't look too good, ya? Rikku said somethin' to ya?"

Lulu made no comment. She would not admit a child of 15 was manipulating her.

"Oh. She's getting to me, ya? Trying to prove something that doesn't exist." Although, it did. And not admitting it made it feel worse. "If you need to talk to someone about it, you can tell me." That sounded so cheesy. _"What are you thinking?!?!"_

"Thank you Wakka, but I have nothing to talk about." Lulu turned away from him.

"I always have things to talk about..." Wakka made a worthless attempt at cheering her up.

Lulu had no comment for this.

Wakka didn't know what to say in the silence, but if he had learned anything, it meant he should stop.

---

Reaching the end of the Thunder Plains told them they were heading to Macalania Forest. That was great and all, but one problem: If the woods were disappearing, did that mean they could go in? If they did, would they disappear too? With no delays they entered. It was in pretty bad condition. The once sparkling scenery was dull and clear, almost clear enough to see the calm lands. The sky was purple, and the residents had all been shoved out by the horror - if there even were any.

"It's so much different than I thought it would be." Yuna starred.

"Ya." Wakka agreed.

This place held something important for Tidus _and_ Yuna. It was where they first kissed. Tidus held Yuna's hand, remembering the place as it had been before.

---

The friends made it through, getting lost twice, but they managed. On the other side they found the hotel in Macalania.

"Can we rest here? I'm getting cold." Yuna shivered.

"Please? At least until we get warmed up." Rikku rubbed her arms.

"Alright, alright." Wakka dug into his pocket for some gil as the two girls went out of the cold.

After making reservations and having only two rooms, the girls went to join the men on their next move.

"We'll go to the next temple, talk to Shiva, and go to Bevelle." Chappu confirmed all they said.

"Yup." Rikku nodded.

"Is there a quick way to get to Bevelle?" Tidus questioned.

"I don't think so. Remember how we got there before?" Wakka reminded him.

"Yeah." Tidus nodded.

Chappu was left in the dark, so he pretended to fallow along.

Nothing but talking about routes, roads and cold weather made Rikku sleepy. She yawned, and slipped into slumber. After talking for some time without Rikku was now noticeable. Rikku was lying behind Yuna, silently mumbling Al Bhed. Lulu noted for them to leave her, so everyone left to the next room. Lulu was about to leave as well until she herd her name from behind her.

"Lulu." it was Rikku. She moaned the name softly. "Lulu."

Lulu thought she was awake. "Yes?"

"Wakkaaaaah." Rikku squealed. She was definitely in a dream.

Lulu paused. She tip toed to Rikku and gently helped her lie properly with her head on the pillow and her feet close to the end. She took the covers off the other bed and used the to tuck Rikku in.

"It's worth it. She'll say... Yes. Really!" Rikku exhailed heavily.

"That's sweet of you, ya?"

Lulu swiftly turned her head to see Wakka leaning against the door frame.

"I couldn't leave her on the edge of the bed." Lulu's voice was low as she made her way to Wakka.

"It's still nice, ya?" he shrugged. "What happened? You're all soft now." Wakka chuckled.

Lulu stared at him as she usually did when she was angry.

"I'm sorry, ya?" Wakka's grin faded.

The two went to join their friends, and Wakka shut the door, but only after he heard Lulu barely laugh and Rikku almost whispering, "He loves you."

**Rikku's Dream**

**Rikku twirled around, dancing in the sun of the warm Besaid day. Rikku stopped when Yuna came along with Lulu. **

**"Lulu. Lulu. I know something you don't." Rikku winked. Yuna knew as well, but wouldn't say. Wakka actually admitted his feelings. Of course, he didn't know Rikku was listening in.**

**They had a conversation until Yuna said, "I have to go. Tidus and I are going to Luca for the day." and ran while she waved.**

**Wakka almost bumped into her as he ran to Rikku and Lulu. "Hey Rikku, got a moment?" he was breathing heavily.**

**"Sure." Rikku beamed. She knew what it was about.**

**As they stepped away from Lulu, Wakka pulled out a little ring. It was silver and had a white diamond on top. "I wanna give this to Lu, but I don't know, ya?"**

**"Wakkaaaah." Rikku admired it. "It's beautiful."**

**"I wanna ask her to marry me, but I'm scared."**

**"It's worth it. She'll say -"**

**"No?"**

**"Yes. She'll say yes. Don't be silly."**

**"I'll try." Wakka shrugged. "Thanks." Wakka grinned.**

**Wakka nodded and left.**

**"What was that all about?" Lulu enquired.**

**"He loves you."**

**"Hm?"**

**"He loves you. And I know you love him too." Rikku slightly jumped.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Lulu left with a red face.**

**Wakka returned, and spoke to Lulu, not knowing Rikku was here. He got down on one knee, opened a small black box from behind him, to show Lulu the ring.**

**"It's beautiful." she remarked, even though it wasn't black, it truly was amazing.**

**"Lu, will you marry me?"**

**"Yes."**

**Wakka rose, put the ring on her finger, and hugged her tight.**

Rikku awoke with a moan. She sat up, looking down at the blankets over her. "I wish it would happen sooner."


End file.
